Attack on My Heart
by AnnonyMouse01
Summary: This is a collection of EreMika smut. only a few stories so far but it will be updated as soon as possible.
1. Belts

**A/N: This is a collection of EreMika smut, if you dont like this ship, dont read this fanfiction. In ever beginning author's note ill include the time period each story is set in whether its during the current show or manga timeline or after or anything like that, and a short summary. I dont plan on these stories being consecutive or have anything to do with each other unless i get a really good idea for ones that do. But we'll see how it goes.**

**This first piece ive had in mind for a while and honestly im like, "why hasnt this been done yet?" it may have been but i havnt found it yet. Im not saying i am the ONLY person to do this type of story and im not claiming any others. This is just me putting my dirty little thoughts out there for other people to enjoy because..lets be honest..we DO enjoy these stories *smirky-smirk***

**Time Period: A few weeks after Eren's classmates join the Scout Regiment and he is reunited with his best friend Armin and his girlfriend (kept on the down-low) Mikasa at the old Scout Regiment Headquarters.**

**Summary: Eren and Mikasa havnt been able to see each other much lately and during their separation, thoughts have been brewing and feelings have been stirring until they just cant take it anymore. Eren gets a thought and suddenly the 3DMG belts that used to annoy him a little seem more like tools for a good time...**

**So without further ado, enjoy the first story in this collection, "Belts"...**

* * *

It was just one of those nights...

Eren had been working with Levi-Hiechou and his squad on honing his Titan Transformation skills and experimenting with his control and body with Hanji. Mikasa was going through induction formalities and training with the rest of her classmates who had joined the Scout Regiment with her. Learning who her superiors were, her daily duties and other things.

She hadnt been able to see Eren for more than a few minutes every once in a while. She was beginning to feel lonely. They used to see each other all the time and were even able to sneak into each others rooms some nights, but its been a while now..and it was just one of those nights where she ached to just go see if Eren was still awake in his room,even just to see his face for more than a few moments,to hear his voice, to feel his touch, his lips on hers, anything.

Eren lay awake in his room, tired from the day but still restless all the same. His mind drifted to the driving thought that had been in the back of his mind for the past few days. Mikasa. He had wanted badly to be around her ever since the trial, he had seen her face when Levi-hiechou kicked the shit out of him. He wanted to hold her and explain to her the reason behind it and that everything was okay, that he was strong and brave enough to take it. Also, he couldnt seem to ignore how long its been since they were last together...alone. He was a young man and simply couldnt help himself. Since he figured there was no chance of anything happening any time soon, he let his mind drift to all those little thoughts, fantasies, that had popped into his mind randomly. He felt a familiar stirring below his waist and was about to indulge himself until he heard the softest knock on his door.

Dissapointed, he sat up and answered. "Yes?" Expecting it to be Hanji wanting him for some crazy experiment.

Mikasa stood on the other side of the door. She had knocked softly not wanting to wake Eren if he was sleeping, not wanting to be a bother, hesitant to even come down here but she couldnt take it anymore, she had to at least try. When she heard his soft low voice answer, her heart skipped a beat. She slowly, quietly turned the door knob and opened the door. she saw Eren, shirtless and pants unbuttoned, sitting up on the side of his bed. His jacket, belt system, shirt and boots crumpled on the floor at his feet. Mikasa's cheeks flushed pink and she pulled her scarf up trying to hide it, as if the pale moonlight coming through the window above Eren's bed didnt hide them enough.

"Eren?" She said softly.

"! Mikasa..!" Eren perked up.

"Um..can I..come in..?" Mikasa asked shyly.

"uh,yeah.." Eren replied and she walked in,closing the door behind her. She had her scarf on as usual, her thin white button down shirt, pants and her boots. She mustve already discarded her belts for the night before she decided to come down here, Eren thought.

"uh, were you about to go to sleep? because i can go if you want.." She asked, still standing by the door.

"No, no, im actually not that tired. Please, stay.." Eren stood up and walked over to Mikasa until he stood only a few inches from her. Her took her shoulders and ran his hands down her upper arms, looking at her rosy pink cheeks. He loved how he could make her do that.

Mikasa let out a small "heh" and smiled a little. She felt something swirrling in her chest, his bare chest so close to her, his beautiful muscular arms rubbing her. "okay, ill stay."

"good..." Eren's eyes became soft as he leaned down and lightly kissed Mikasa's pink lips. As he pulled away she followed him back up and their lips locked again. Eren moved his hand behind her back and one to the back ofher neck and brought her closer so that their bodies were now touching. His tongue danced over her lips,begging for entrance and she granted it, letting their tongues embrace each other like the old friends they were. Mikasa had her hands resting on Eren's chest, she slid her fingers down, feeling every muscle on his taut stomach. Eren reached behind Mikasa and locked the door.

Eren then quickly brought his hand back to Mikasa and squeezed her butt. Mikasa broke heir kiss and gasped. Eren had a devilish smile across his face, laughing a little. He took Mikasa up and carried her over to his layed her down and kissed her lips, then he went to unbuttoning her thin shirt, one by one, kissing ever inch of newly exposed skin. Once he pulled it off he threw it onto the floor with his previously discarded clothing. Mikasa kicked off her boots and Eren shoved them to the floor as well.

Mikasa sat up enough so that she met Erens lips and slid off his pants. Eren guidedher head down onto the bed again and broke apart, moving down to her stomach. He kissed down to her waistline and pulled her pants off as well exposing her black lace panties. Eren came up and plucked at Mikasa's matching bra. Mikasa's hands moved down to his boxers, she could feel that he had already erected. She thought she would help relieve him of this burden but Eren had other ideas.

"Oh no you dont.." Eren decided to enact one of his little fantasies from earlier. He looked over to his 3DMG belts piled on top of his clothes on the floor. He leaned over and grabbed one.

"What are you-" was all Mikasa muttered before she knew it, Eren seized her hands above her head and tightened a belt around them,securing the other end of the belt to the headboard of his bed. She smiled a little, she liked where this was going..

Eren smirked and slid his hand behind Mikasa's back and unhooked her bra, exposing her perfectly firm breasts in the moonlight pouring through his bedroom window above their heads. He bent down slowly and kissed her left nipple,pulling the smallest gasp from her lips. He gently bit down on it pulling a tiny moan from her now. She tried pulling her arms down but the restraints held her back. Eren looked up and her and let out a devilish "heh" and continued his work. Licking and kissing his way from her chin, to her neck, to her collar bone, the each of her breasts, to her stomach, her waistline. Finally, with his legs between hers, preventing her from closing them, he slowly slid off her panties. Once they were off and her quivering moist softness was exposed, he decided to teaseher further and kissed her inner thigh.

Mikasa let out a moan of longing. She twisted her body, trying to pull down her arms once again being denyed by the belts. Eren smirked again and licked Mikasa's softness. She let out a gasp and moan.

"Ooh..E-Eren" She gasped as he did it again and again. "..E-Eren.." Her trembling lips whispered ashe flicked his tongue against her clit. Mikasa pulled against her restraints again and criedout in frustration and pleasure as Eren's tongue lapped at her sensitive layers. She was so closeto her end before he stopped.

He knew he had denied her of an orgasm but now he couldnt take it anymore, he wanted screwing around. Eren quickly pulled off his underwear and positioned his hot throbbing member. As he shoved himself in he licked up the side of Mikasa's neck and slightly bit on her ear. Mikasa let out a cry which seemed intoxicating to Eren. He gave her a moment to adjust before he started moving, feeling her soft, tender breastsand erect nipples mush against his chest and her inner layers constricting his hard, thick member.

Mikasa kept holding back cries and moans for fear of someone hearing them. She struggled fromthe feeling of Eren's washboard abs working on her stomach,his hips driving into her and the warmth of his body. And the fact thatshe struggled to free her hands from their shackles to that she could relieve some of her stress into him or grip the sheets but the strong 3DMG belts would not heed to her criesonlymade her want to scream more. So instead her body twisted and her back arched, her hips rotated and pressed against Eren's, working with him.

"Say my name.." Eren breathed into her ear. Mikasa obeyed.

"E-E-"She gasped as he drove himself into her more than before, "Eren...!" her voice went to a higher pitch toward the end.

"More.." He ordered as he pushed himself against heraggresivly to draw it out of her.

"Eren!"Mikasa squeaked, wanting to abide by Eren'srules but also not wanting to be caught, holdingback the ecstasy. She couldtell she was about to come undone.

Eren loved the way his name wascoming out of her mouth. Now he planned to finish her off, "one more time.."he whispered against her moist skin from his throat and he shoved his entire being into her tight hole.

Mikasa cried out "AH! EREN! AAH! E-EREN! OH!" shescreamed as he rode her through her orgasm. That snet him over the edge and he came inside of her as he let out a groan and finished. Mikasa calmed her screaming and was now gaspingfor air. "aah-ha-ah" she moaned quietly as she felt a tingling sensation from Eren's cum spilling inside of her.

Eren layed closer onto Mikasa to rest his now tried body. He continued to push himself into her and pull little moans from her every few seconds because he wasnt quite ready to stop. He loved her sounds too much, her warm, wet tightness, he loved her soft smooth skin. He loved her.

After a while, Eren slowly pulled himself out ofher and undid the bluckle of the 3DMG belft, freeing Mikasa's hands. She brought her arms down tiredly over her head. Eren moved the hair from her face and brought his hand down wiping away tears the had collected in the corner of her eyes. Mikasa smiled lazily and Eren returned it. He bent down and kissed her sweaty forehead, Mikasa wrapped her now free arms around him and er olled over to the side pulling her along wtih him. Hekept her close to his naturally warmer body so that she wouldnt get cold and she welcomed it.

As they were drifting into sleep, Eren muttered, "Mikasa..."

"mm?" she tiredly moaned.

"I love you..." Eren finished. But Mikasa was now sound asleep, nestled in his chest.

* * *

**A/N: I think they'll be satisfied for a while...**

**until my next story...heheheh**

**If you have any suggestions or anything that you wanna see happen feel free to PM me and i will do the best i can! I hope you enjoyed it and yeah see you around! **


	2. Begging

**A/N: okay so time for some more EreMika! **

**I hope you all like this one, i will admit its kind of got a bit of a comical element to it but then again, life is like that sometimes eh?**

**Time Period: Military Training!(after everyone got all hot and grown up :P)**

**Summary: Eren and Mikasa have been hitting it for a little while, theyre at that stage where they just cant get enough. Eren begs Mikasa to meet him after dinner in an unused storage shed..but is someone on their trail?**

* * *

"Man, im beat!" Armin commented as he picked at the food on his tray. "I cant believe we've been in training so long and im still not quite used to everything Shardis puts us through.." Armin continued to his two friends sitting across from him.

"still not quite used to what Eren puts me through every night.." Mikasa thought to herself and smirked a little.

"what are you smiling at Mikasa?" Armin asked.

"huh?"Mikasa looked up at him. "nothing..!" Eren let out a small laugh and he too was smirking. He mustve been thinking something along the same lines, she thought. Mikasa giggled along with Eren as they exchanged small looks at each other.

Armin has a puzzled look on his face, "You two have been acting weird lately.."

"What?" Eren asked.

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"W-what? Armin come on dont be ridiculous!" Eren snapped. Probably not the best move, even though Armin was their best freind, Eren and Mikasa didnt want thier relationship to be a public thing. They werent a very open people anyway and they didnt want to end up like Samuel and Helena, attracting so much attention with their cutesey flirting and hand holding. No, they preferred to keep it in the dark..and Armin was quite a blabber mouth.

"Alright, alright fine sorry i asked..."

"Its fine." Eren returned to the greens on his plate. A moment passed before Mikasa spoke again.

"So do you still need me to help you out with your combat techniques, Eren?"

Eren perked up a little. He had remembered what he had asked Mikasa earlier that morning...

* * *

"We're gonna be late..." Mikasa muttered softly as Eren's mouth was burried in her neck.

"we'll be fine.."Eren answered.

"Eren..heh..come on.." Mikasa breathed.

"oh fine.." Eren stopped and straightened. Mikasa fixed her scarf to hide the hickeys she had accumulated, counting the new one she probably had now. Eren smiled at his handy work. Mikasa kissed his lips to wipe that smug look off his face. As she began to go, Eren grabbed her hand. "wait."

"what?"She asked half laughing. Eren pulled her close again and placed another kiss on her lips.  
"meet me later?" He asked.

"where?" She asked

"after dinner in the storage shed nobody uses on top of the hill." He told her.

"oh, you've thought this out havnt you?" She teased.

"well will you?" Eren begged. Mikasa planted a tender kiss to his lips and smiled when she pulled away.

"of course.." She walked away to join the rest of the 104th class.

* * *

"Oh, right, yeah." Eren answered.

"okay, ill meet you later then." Mikasa stood and took her plate away as she walked out of the mess hall. Eren watched her go a little too long, so he stared back down at his plate and finished off the greens he was putting off eating.

* * *

The sun was just about to set when Eren made his way to the abandoned shed at the top of the hill. After successfully shaking off Armin being his curiously concerned self, Connie and Thomas asking him to judge a race between them, and Sasha begging him for any food he mightve had on him. He didnt want to waste any more time or risk running into any more of his friends, he had much better things to attend to.

After making sure no one was around, Eren opened to door to the shed and went in. "Mikasa?" he whispered. His lips were met with a pair of wet pink ones. He welcomed the dark figure and pulled her closer to him holding the kiss. Eren pulled off her jacket and threw it to the floor, Mikasa did the same to Eren.

They shuffled back against another wall, the shed was rather small and only held a few boxes and old hay used for packaging material. Eren moved his hands down Mikasa's torso and could feel that her shirt had already been halfway unbuttoned. He ran his fingers along her valley and cupped her breasts, squeezing them slightly. This brought a small moan from Mikasa.

Eren felt himself erecting, Mikasa did too, against her leg.

"Eren, i can feel it.."

"Its your own fault, Mika.." he blamed her, of course it was her fault. "you know what you should do is take care of it." he suggested.

There were a couple of things they hadnt tried together yet. A blowjob was one of them, not that Mikasa was hesitant about it or anything but she had just never gotten around to it. Now was the perfect time, but she wanted to hear just how much he wanted it. She slid her hand down and unbuttoned his pants, making her way into his underwear and felt his long hard member, sending shivers down his spine. He let out a small groan.

"Please Mikasa..." Eren begged. She stroked his head and he let out another groaning gasp.

"Mikasa! Dear god please just do it!" He ordered.

"what do you want me to do..?" She asked softly and seductivly into his ear.

Through small groans Eren answered, "put it in your mouth" he ordered.

"do you really want me to?" She asked,she knew she was torturing him as she was still stroking and fingering his now fully erect penis.

"fuck, yes! Im begging you Mikasa,please, just fucking do it! I want those pretty pink lips of yours wrapped about my dick right now!" That was all she needed. So she abided and slid down to her knees.

Mikasa pulled down Eren's pants a little more so that she could get where she needed to easier. She placed a hand around his shaft and licked his tip making Eren jolt with pleasure. She moved her head back toward his balls and licked them all the way down the shaft back up to the tip again. Eren moaned in enjoyment of the feeling this gave him.

As Mikasa came back around to his head she took him in her mouth and sucked. Eren let out a shakey moan and grabbed the back of her head as she took in as much of him as she could and began to bob her head back and forth.

"AGH! shit! M-Mikasa!" Eren blurted out. The little throaty noises and breaths and moans coming from Mikasa made it hard for him to control himself, he didnt want to cum in her mouth if she wasnt planning on that.

She kept going and eventually began to slide her tongue against him more and she reached around and couped his ballsack. Eren was about to explode.

"M-Mikasa! I-I going t-to-AGH!" and he came right into her mouth unintentionally. He was glad to be relieved, he rested his head against the wall gasping as his juices flowed out of him. Then after a moment he realized that Mikasa hadnt said anything or even really reacted to what had just happened. He looked down to see her wiping off her mouth.

"You swallowed all of that?" Eren was surprised.

"Cant afford to have an evidence can we?" she said as she stood up. Eren pulled her close and rested hisforehead against hers and smiled at her.

"My clever girl.." he said and kissed her. "time to return the favor." Eren said as he pushed Mikasa back into a pile of hay and landed on top of her on his hands and knees. She gasped and giggled as he continued by unwrapping her scarf and exposing her entire neck and chest area and kissing it.

Just as Eren had undone her entire shirt and was working on her pants, getting the button and zipper down, kissing her waistline-

"JEAGER! ACKERMAN!"...Shardis. Accompanied by two other soldiers carrying broken 3DMG. Their faces shocked, Shardis' boiling with anger.

Mikasa's face immediatly turned red and she scrambled to cover herself. Eren sat up and quickly zipped up his pants, catching himself in his zipper, cursing under his breath, fixing the problem and successfully concealing himself. Mikasa grabbed her jacket and scarf and wrapped them around her to hide her breasts peeking over the top of her bra.

"You sick little fucks! YOURE RUNNING LAPS UNTIL YOU DROP DEAD YOU HEAR ME!? LETS GO! NOW!" Shardis screamed and Eren and Mikasa ran out of the shed past the two other soldiers and headed to the track. Mikasa stopped to finish buttoning up her shirt and put her scarf back on. "DID I SAY YOU COULD STOP ACKERMAN? MOOOVE!" Shardis commanded and Mikasa ran, catching up to Eren.

* * *

No one knew why Eren and Mikasa were running insanely early the next morning, or why Shardis was out there monitoring them, but it was in everyones best interest not to comment on it out of fear that they would be joining Mikasa and Eren.

Afterward, the two of them decided to be a little more careful next time.

* * *

**A/N: hahaha, i had fun writing the ending to this one :P**

**aaaaand 3..2...1..Sharis. haha i love it XD Didnt expect that coming did you? probably, probably not. Anyway so yeah this one is kinda different from the last one but i still hope you all liked it. If you liked the first one more where Mikasa was more sub then my next one will be right up your alley so stay tuned ;)**

**but if you happened to like this more thenive gotanother one like this in mind for you as well so bare with me and youll get yours soon. But let me know so i know what my readers like so i can decide what to do more of if i need to, leave me a review, shoot me a Pm if you have a suggestion or you want to see something done. **

**As always i appreciate your words and hope to continue to satisfy your guilty pleasures.**

**toodle-loo! 3**


	3. Three Strikes, You're Out

**Welcome back to Attack on my Heart, thank you all for being patient. I was not able to write for a while. **

**This is another EreMika smut piece where Eren is dominate(personally i like these better so there will be more of these than others) I will say though that this one is based off of the canon looking Eremika smut manga. I do not intend to claim it or copy it directly, that manga and all its rights belong to the creator(who we all know(or hope) is secretly Isaya Hajime) but i hope you all will still read and appreciate this chapter.**

**Setting:Not sure exactly which chapter this was in the manga. When the few members of squad 104 moved into a secluded cabin in the forest headed by Levi, Eren and Mikasa where living there a few nights prior to the time everyone else joined them...**

**Here we go**

* * *

Silent was the house, no one present but the two young lovers in a lustful entanglement. They had been sent there to clean out the house before the other members of squad 104 arrived with supplies. Just before they landed in this current position, Eren decided he would see if Mikasa was still awake at this late hour.

Eren sat on the edge of Mikasas bed, Mikasa sitting up on top of the blankets. They had been talking for a while but the conversation had slowed to this silence. Eren had been wanting to ask something of Mikasa for a while now, ever since she had thanked him for everything that he had done for her when it looked like they would die right there in the field full of Titans. In an odd way, he had confessed his love for Mikasa..but niether of them had actually said it...but he was getting distracted now..

"Mikasa.." Eren began as her turned his head a looked at her. Her thin white button down shirt and red scarf, she was wearing her civilian skirt instead of pants and the 3DMG belt system. He noticed the way the dim lantern light flickering in the dark room acted like an x-ray. He caught glimpses her her bare chest beneath her shirt. he pretended not to notice, but it kept crawling back into his mind and he kept stealing glances. And with all his luck, he began to feel a stirring between his legs. "_aw shit.." _he thought "_just hold back like all the other times..!"_

"Yes..?" Mikasa answered him. she studied him, he was wearing his usual light green shirt that tied up at the top and he was in his boxers. Thats what he usually slept in so it didnt seem like a big deal to Mikasa. When she glanced this time though, she noticed a sizable bump between his legs, that could only be one thing. She blushed.

Eren noticed this and came to a quick conclusion as to what had happened. It became harder to holdback, looing at her cute blushing face, the firelight flickering on her bare chest just beneath the thin surface of her shirt, the fact that they were all alone, miles from the nearest human being. It was perfect.

He looked into Mikasas eyes, at that moment something came over him. He got on top of Mikasa and pinned her arms down, "Mikasa...do you love me...? If not..." Eren slid off her skirt and underwear and pushed them onto the floor, Mikasa gasped in surprise, he leaned down and kissed her. "i can make you... " he said in a low tone. Mikasa was taken completely by surprise, but as the moments when Eren slipped off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants went on, she realized that she wanted to let it happen. Eren unbuttoned her shirt and left it so that it was still on her. He pressed his mouth against hers and entered his tongue into her mouth.

His fingers slowly slid down to her pelvis and between her legs. Eren softly pressed down on her wetness and Mikasa gasped between their lips. She curled her toes and moaned softly as Eren tortured her clit. He then moved and inserted his finger slowly into her hole. She whimpered through their locked mouths once more as Eren kept kissing her. Eren felt her wetness dripping down his fingers, the sounds coming from her vocal chords driving him nuts. His erection grew harder and harder.

Eren opened his eyes and pulled away,stillwith his fingers lodged inside Mikasa,and his other hand holding hers down.

"E-..Eren..I-I-" Mikasa muttered before she was cut off by Eren.

"I cant take it anymore Mikasa...ive got to show you.."He slid his fingers out and grabbed hold of Mikasas leg and moved it. Positioning himself for enterance. Mikasa looked off to the side and grabbed her scarf, still around her neck, out of nervousness.

Eren positioned himself and slowly entered her. He saw that it wasnt pulling much of a reaction from Mikasa, so he shoved himself in the whole way,making her cry out. He left out a moan as well. It felt so good, he gave her a moment to wanted to relish this feeling of her tightness constricting and adjusting to his size, sending shivers up his entire being. Mikasa eyes opened, they were teary. She was in pain but a strangely pleasurable pain. Eren took that look as a sign that it was okay and he started moving. fast.

Mikasa gasped and moaned "E- Eren...!" she began to reach her hand to touch his face but he held it down. Every movement brought her closer and closer to her end. Eren was pounding her harder and harder. She let herself go and cried out in orgasm. Eren muffled her scream with his own mouth out of instinct. Thinking they were still in the Survey corps dorms where they wouldve had to keep quiet.

As Mikasa stopped her scream Eren pulled away from her mouth and sat up, scooping up Mikasa with him so that they were still connected. He held her close and spoke softly into her ear.

" This is how much i love you, Mikasa...dont you understand..? Youre all mine now, im never gonna let you go.."

Mikasas voice followed, panting and soft, "...I love you too Eren..i have,for a very long time now...and im sorry i came undone so early..i didnt even give you a chance to finish...do you think we could go again...?" Erens eyes widened at this, then they narrowed again as Mikasa pulled back to look at Eren. They kissed again, tongues wrestling. Eren kissed her chin, then down her neck as he layed her down again. Slipping off her scarf and the rest of her twisted shirt, exposing her bare chest and collar bones. Eren licked and kissed down to her left breast and kissed her nipple, gently tugging on it while squeezing her other breast in his hand. This brought a small moan from Mikasa. He came back up to her neck and began grinding his hips into hers again. Mikasa whimpered and quivered and squirmed under him, the fact that he could actually dominate Mikasa and make her do this turned him on even more. Her hips twisting in pleasure along with his motions sent waves of pleasure through both of them.

Eren then flipped Mikasa over and grabbed her hips and pounded into her, drawing out cries from her. This strange new position felt even better than their original one. The way Mikasas body was stretched combined with Erens thickness between her legs felt marvelous. Faster and faster he pulled her into him, harder and harder until finally Mikasa orgasmed burrying her face into the pillow. Eren kept going, Mikasas orgasmic cries helping him over the edge as he pulled out just in time. He came just as he pulled out of Mikasa and due to the position they were in,some of it squirted on Mikasa's breasts and face. She rolled over and layed on her side panting, Eren lowered himself down breathing just the samenext to her.

As Eren looked at Mikasas tired, cum splashed face, he felt a sense of pride. As if he had officially marked his territory. He wiped the sticky white junk off of her face and smirked "one more time..." he said and sat up bringing her with him.

In a flash, he was sitting up, holding Mikasa above his lap, his erection reaching up toward her dripping hole. He slowly lowered her down onto himself until he was tightly nestled into her. He reached up and fondled her breast with one hand and slid his other hand down and played with her clit,making Mikasa moan and cry out in mumbled his name through airy pants "Oh..Eren..!...E-..Eren!"Her moans increased as he nibbled on her neck and continued.

Eren grew tired of this, he needed movement, so he twisted around and held Mikasa down on her back again. This time her lower half was slightly raised, giving Eren easier, deeper access. The twist sent riveting shivers up Mikasa's core, and as Eren began riding her harder and harder she began calling out his name in her cries "Eren! A-ah!"

As she got closer and closer, so did he. Eren became faster and faster as Mikasas hips rotated against his making him want to comeundone even more. Mikasa finally let go, screaming his name "A-AH! EREEEN! AAH!"

With a few more pumps Eren finished as well, letting out a groan in time to entertwine with Mikasa's fading cries. He came inside her this time, Mikasa gasped at the feeling of his juices squirting into her. He lowered himself down and rested on top of her as they both caught their breath. Eren reached and grabbed Mikasas hand twisting their fingers together. He kissed her sweaty forehead and smiled lazily. Mikasa with her eyes closed smiled the same.

After they caught their breath, Eren pulled the blanket over the two of them and they spent the night laying with Mikasa in Eren's arms, her back to his chest, skin to skin.

* * *

**Yeah okay maaaybe a little rushed there in the beginning buuut i dont care :P**

**I think this is actually the longest story i have written,they actually go at it more than once(hence the name three strikes youre out) and trying out writing different positions and such. likey?**

**Like i said this idea came from the famous 'canon-looking Eremika manga on tumblr i forget who its by. im not caliming the manga, nor am i saying this is part of it, i simply borrowed the general few scenes that it depicted and extended it massively(and possibly made it way more raunchy meheheh)**

**So yeah i figured since i havnt updated in a while this super long one should hold you readers over for a bit. ill try not to make it too long between updates again. but feel free to leave reviews, follow, favourite,whatever you kids do now a days. thanks for sticking with the story this long. really appreciate it ;)**


End file.
